1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to juvenile products, and more particularly to child containment systems for infants.
2. Description of Related Art
Playards and other child containment structures typically have a frame structure supporting a fabric enclosure and defining a play or sleeping surface at the bottom of the structure. The side walls of a playard are typically rather tall to contain a child or toddler within the playard as the child sleeps or plays. A toddler can stand up so that a caregiver can grasp and lift the child out of the playard without having to reach over the side walls all the way down to the bottom surface. For newborns and infants, using the standard playard bottom surface for a napping or sleeping apparatus is less convenient because the infant cannot stand up. Consequently, the caregiver is forced to reach over the side wall all the way down to the bottom playard surface to place the infant in, or to retrieve the infant from, the playard. These steps are often difficult and strenuous for many caregivers.
Sleeping devices for infants have been configured in the form of bassinets that can be suspended from the top rails of a playard frame structure above the playard's bottom surface. However, this type of bassinet is typically a rectangular box shape, which does not provide a particularly soothing or comforting sleeping environment for newborns and infants. One example of this type of bassinet has a plurality of elongate hooks or clips that have an inverted U-shape in cross section and that are hooked onto and hang from the top rails of the playard frame structure. The box-shaped bassinet bed then hangs from the clips. Changing table devices are also known that are mountable to the playard frame, some in a manner similar to the bassinet, and that provide an area for diaper changing.
An infant sleeping device produced by Fisher-Price has a sleeping surface supported by a discrete frame that sits on the ground. The resting or sleeping surface of the device has a substantial incline and thus requires a harness to secure the child in place. Also, this sleeping device places the sleeping surface, and thus the infant, near the ground, thereby requiring the caregiver to bend over significantly to place the child in or retrieve the child from the device. This device is substantially similar to an infant bouncer seat.
In another example, an apparatus is known that includes a soft material providing a hammock-like sleeping surface that has tie or strap connectors disposed about its periphery. The connectors can be attached, for instance, to the top rails of a crib. However, the connectors require that portions of the top rail periphery on the crib be entirely unobstructed around the rails' circumference because the connectors must loop around the crib rails. A typical playard has fabric suspended from the frame structure obstructing its top rails. As a result, this known apparatus is not suitable for use on a playard. Installation of this hammock-like sleeping apparatus can also take significant time and effort because each individual connector must be individually wrapped around the rail and attached separately. In addition, there are no end connectors to further stabilize the sleeping surface. The only connectors of this prior known sleeping apparatus are found on the sides of the fabric material.
Caregivers have been known to place an infant into a bouncer seat or a car seat, secure the infant in the seat, and then place that seat into the playard for a more comforting or soothing sleeping or napping environment. The bodily movement required of the caregiver can be cumbersome, difficult, and even risk injury. The seat must be placed on the bottom surface of the enclosure or playard structure, which can be cumbersome and place undue stress on the caregiver's back, particularly if the infant is already secured in the seat.